indie_game_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
Woodle Tree
Woodle Tree is the main character in Woodle Tree Adventures, and a playable character in Indie Game Battle. Profile Appearance Woodle Tree appears as a short tree stump with small legs and arms that carries a leaf. Abilities Gameplay Woodle Tree leans towards the heavier weight class among fighters, thus being more durable, having super armor on his Forward Smash and Up Smash, despite being a small character. He is also capable of gliding to boost his recovery capabilities. Woodle Tree is very slow on the ground, making it harder for him to approach enemies. Woodle Tree generally relies on more defensive gameplay or punishing enemies that get too close. His aerial attacks are very useful for chaining combos, such as his forward air and neutral air. His up tilt can also juggle enemies at low percents to easily build up damage, at the cost of short range and the hitbox coming from behind him. Within reasonable range, Woodle Tree can approach enemies through aerial attacks. His Neutral Special allows him to swap leaf colors, which adjusts the stats of his Side Special and Down Special accordingly. Each colour has a stronger effect than the other but uses more PP. Users can choose to have their special moves used more frequently or less often. The Down Special is excellent for team support or for increasing the user's survivability. It spawns 2 water droplets which can be picked up by allies or the user. The enemies cannot pick it up, making it a safe special to use. Woodle Tree's strengths comes from durability, and potential team support. His attacks are quite punishing to the enemy should they get too close. The user must learn proper mix of defensive, offensive, and support based gameplay to utilize Woodle Tree to his full potential. Moveset Grounded Attacks * '''Jab (1st hit): '''Woodle Tree swings his leaf across from him. * '''Jab (2nd hit): '''Woodle Tree swings his leaf in the opposite direction, pulling the hit enemy towards him. * '''Jab (3rd hit): '''Woodle Tree swings his leaf again dealing more knockback to the enemy. * '''Forward tilt: '''Woodle Tree slaps the enemy with his leaf. * '''Up tilt: '''Woodle Tree raises his leaf behind him. * '''Down tilt: '''Woodle Tree spins like a top while swiping his leaf around him. * '''Forward smash: '''Woodle Tree trips forward, slides and slams the ground. Has super armor. * '''Up smash: '''Woodle Tree jumps and slams the ground on his back. Meteor smashes enemies on the way down. Has short super armor duration. * '''Down smash: '''Woodle Tree spins around like a top and boomerangs forward and back. Aerials * '''Neutral air: '''Woodle Tree spins around like a cartwheel in the air. * '''Forward air: '''Woodle Tree swipes his leaf in front of him. * '''Back air: '''Woodle Tree turns around and swings his leaf behind him. * '''Up air: '''Woodle Tree swings his leaf above him. Can KO enemies near the stage ceiling. * '''Down air: '''Woodle Tree swings his leaf below him. Meteor smashes enemy. Specials * '''Neutral special: '''Woodle Tree swaps his leaf for a different colour. Each leaf has different side special properties. The leaves are swapped in this order: Green, Yellow, Orange, White. * '''Side special: '''Woodle Tree casts a tornado that flies forward (if not using the green leaf). White leaf has the most powerful tornado but uses more PP (blue bar). * '''Up special: '''Woodle Tree places the leaf above him and flies upward for a bit. * '''Down special: '''Woodle Tree spawns 2 water droplets beside him, which can be picked up by him or his team mates to heal their damage by a small amount. Uses about 10% PP. PP usage and heal rate increases based on the leaf color being used. White leaf having the most PP usage and heal rate. * '''Super Attack: '''Woodle Tree spawns a giant tree that deals massive damage and knockback to enemies that are within its hitbox upon sprouting. Trivia Gallery References Category:Playable Characters Category:3rd Party Characters Category:Woodle Tree Adventures